


[Podfic]In a sweet design (call me)

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [93]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They genuinely meant to have a phonecall about the current job, but it got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]In a sweet design (call me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a sweet design (call me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199774) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> A minute or so of bloopers at the end of the recording. Just 'cause.
> 
> Music is Call Me by Blondie.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Binception%5Dinasweetdesign.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Binception%5Dinasweetdesign.m4b)


End file.
